Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the optical field, and more particularly to an optical amplification combined lens applied on a head-mounted display device and the head-mounted display optical system and the head-mounted virtual reality display device with the optical amplification combined lens.
Description of Related Arts
The optical amplification elements of the head-mounted virtual reality display system adopt the conventional lens, such as the spherical lens, aspheric lens or free-form optical lens etc. Being limited by the optical processing techniques and the optical material, the diameter of the optical amplification lens is normally small (due to big-diameter lens significantly increases the weight and volume of the optical system). The field of vision of the user through the optical amplification lens set is limited by the diameter of the amplification lens set. The field of vision through the amplification lens set is smaller than the field of vision of the human eyes in natural state. The visual impact for and immersion of the human eyes are significantly affected by the limited field of vision through the image display system. To enlarge the field of vision through the head-mounted virtual reality display system while the small volume and light weight of the head-mounted device are ensured is a problem need to be solved.